


Assymetrical love

by Christine_Erin_Keyson



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_Erin_Keyson/pseuds/Christine_Erin_Keyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Death the Kid, the Shinigami who's obssesion for Soul Eater Evans is actually even more serious then the one for symmetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assymetrical love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baka de Marionette](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Baka+de+Marionette).



Once there was a boy  
The son of big Death God  
His name was Death the Kid  
He loved symmetry  
That's what he lived for

Symmetry, symmetry  
The sense of my life  
That's what I'm living for  
But then when you smile  
It's not like before...

Symmetry, symmetry  
Losing it's shine  
It's good-for-nothing  
I'm losing my line  
So embarassing

I'm not symmetrical  
How could you love me?  
How could anyone?  
I'm useless as you can see  
Assymmetrical trash, I should just die

Symmetry, symmetry  
I feel deep red  
Right in my face  
And how is it that  
My heartbeats a race?

Symmetry, symmetry  
In my stomach I feel butterflies  
Falling in love, my dear  
You've took me in the vertiginous hights  
I'm flying without fear

Assymetrical love  
You may be the one  
Which is perfect for me  
Assymetrical love  
Cause you are my sun  
I f you could only   
Keep... Just Keep...

Keep warming me  
Keep lighting my day  
Keep cheering me  
Keep it this way  
Just stay by my side, please...

Once there was a boy  
The son of big Death God  
His name was Death the Kid  
He loved Soul 'Eater'' Evans  
That's what he lived for


End file.
